Getting Some
by PJatO98
Summary: Still having trouble being comfortable with the idea of "getting some", Mio calls her cousin for some help, while Ritsu's left thinking she's been doing something wrong. Listening to some hearty advice, Mio begins to gain the confidence she needs. Sequel to "Get Some. Rated T for minor sexual content. Yuri. Mitsu.


**HELLO! **

**Here it is! The "Get Some" sequel that some people were asking for. I actually started this right around the time I finished "Get Some", I just couldn't figure out where to go with it. Well... now it's done and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Pairing: Mitsu **

**Warning: I guess... that this is somewhat mature content. No lemons or anything, just thought I'd play it safe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-On, its characters, etc.**

* * *

Getting Some  


Like all of their "sessions", it had started as innocent as possible. There was a short break from college so the two lovers decided to leave their university's campus and visit their families. Mio, thinking that she would take the time to study, decided that it would be nice to spend time with Ritsu and have a small study session. Ritsu accepted the invitation enthusiastically, like she did anytime she had the chance to spend time with her girlfriend.

Simple greetings were exchanged at the door. A short, but sweet peck on the lips and a small hello was all that was needed between the two. The Akiyama had informed her girlfriend that her father had been out of town on a business trip and her mother was working the late shift at the hospital. The Tainaka nodded as she was led upstairs towards Mio's room, but of course she couldn't help but notice how nice Mio's legs looked in the dark jeans she was wearing. Quietly cursing herself, the tomboy grabbed her girlfriend by the shoulder, spinning her around, and before Mio was able to open her mouth to ask what was wrong, kissing her deeply, _"And we didn't even make it to the bedroom," _she had thought to herself, resting her hands on Mio's back.

The taller girl hadn't processed what was going on until her back lightly made contact with the wall, snapping her out of the daze she had been in, _"W-what's gotten into her?"_ Mio realized a short time later that she didn't really care, noticing how good Ritsu's lips felt against hers. Kissing back urgently, Mio placed her hand on the shorter girl's shoulders wanting to make the kiss as deep as possible. She lost all self-control when Ritsu nibbled on her bottom lip.

_"Ritsu…"_

The named girl smiled in reply against the raven haired girl's lips as they continued to make out. Her hand slid down to her girlfriend's slim waist and nibbled on her bottom lip again, earning the same arousing reaction she had before.

The bassist's hands slid from Ritsu's shoulders to around her neck and felt Ritsu's tongue run along her lips asking for entrance, which the taller girl granted without hesitation, pulling the drummer closer against her own body. Mio wasn't even going to bother to fight for dominance with Ritsu, knowing she would lose in the wobbly state she was in. She hadn't expected for what was happening to escalate as quickly as it had, but after thinking about it as best she could she figured it was all the sexual tension between the two from Mio leaving Ritsu hanging all the time.

The drummer broke contact with Mio's lips, quickly latching onto the luscious, milky white neck, _"This is bad… I guess it's good her parents aren't home. I probably wouldn't be able to control myself if they had been." _ Deciding to mark Mio as her own, she lightly bit and sucked along the length of her girlfriend's neck, earning soft moans.

It made her proud, getting those reactions out of Mio, knowing she was the only one capable of doing so.

The bassist tilted her head, wanting Ritsu to continue to ravish her neck, "_This is getting out of-oh!" _ Her brain stopped functioning as Ritsu started to caress the soft swell of her butt.

Ritsu's smile widened as Mio let out a louder moan, causing the smaller girl to grab hold of the bottom of her partner's sweater, pulling it upwards, over the raven haired head. She pulled away taking in the sight in front of her.

Now in a tank top, Mio started to catch her breath feeling like she hadn't taken in oxygen in a while, her face flushed. She noticed her shorter lover trying to do the same, small beads of sweat forming on her brow from arousal, "Ritsu. I…" Her sentence was cut short, feeling the familiar soft lips on hers once again. Too distracted by the taste of her girlfriend's lips she didn't notice the movement Ritsu had started to make towards the bedroom until her back clashed painfully into the door handle. No cry was uttered, and instead she placed her hands on the shorter girl's chest, pushing her away from her, _"I let this go too far."_

Ritsu looked confused at the loss of contact, wondering why she had been pushed away, scared that she had done something wrong, "Mio?"

"I'm… going to go grab some snacks," the taller girl rushed past Ritsu, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mio leaned against the kitchen counter placing a hand to her chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat. Quickly pulling her cellphone out of her back pocket she found the contact of the family member who had helped her along. After selecting the contact, she placed the phone to her ear, waiting for an answer. Impatiently, she waited through five of the dial tones.

_"Hello?" _A sleepy voice answered in an annoyed greeting.

"Haruna!" Mio was almost frantic and still trying to catch her breath.

"_Mio?" _the annoyed tone was lost and a more enthusiastic tone took its place, _"What's up? I didn't think I'd be hearing back from you this soon."_

In a rush, Mio cut her cousin off and started to speak at a rapid pace, "Me and Ritsu almost did 'it' and I could tell she really wanted to and I really wanted to too, but it got really steamy and I got scared and chickened out and I ran off with some lame-ass excuse and I…"

_"Woah! Slow down, Mio. I barely picked up anything you just said,"_ Haruna audibly sighed on the other line, _"You and Ritsu almost had sex and you chickened out…? What's new?"_

"Hey!"

_"You told me this happens all the time, Mio. What makes this time so special?" _

Mio closed her eyes, "Nothing… I just thought that… since we talked about it… you'd be able to help me," she paused for a moment, "I hate doing this to Ritsu," she quietly added.

_"Okay… I'm sorry," _Haruna mirrored her cousin, pausing, _"Tell me what happened."_

The bassist took a deep breath, ready to explain what had happened, "I invited Ritsu over to study. I figured it'd be a nice time since we had a break from classes," she made her way to the kitchen table, sitting down in a chair, "Things got a little carried away after we started kissing and I eventually stopped it from going any farther… just like I always do."

"Ritsu wants to so badly. I do too! It's just… I'm scared I'll do something wrong. I don't want to mess up," Mio felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, "I love her. And I want to show her that… I'm just too nervous to let it happen," she felt tears form in her eyes, threatening to spill, "I want to be ready, because I know she is. And I'm scared that If I wait too long… I'll lose her"

Haruna thought for a moment before answering the confession, _"You have to tell her that. Tell her everything you just told me. Ritsu seemed pretty easygoing when I met her, so I'm sure she'll understand. And it _is _you, Mio. She loves you too. I could tell that much. And she'll wait until you're ready. I mean… that's what love is, isn't it?_

Mio was shocked. She had never heard Haruna talk to sincerely before, not even thinking she knew how to, being so vulgar and all, "Haruna…"

_"Hey! Don't go talking like that. I gave you advice, just like you asked me to," _Haruna's annoyed tone returned, probably wanting to forget everything she had got done saying.

The raven haired girl giggled softly, "I know… Thanks, Haruna. It really means a lot."

A light chuckle was heard from the speaker, _"Yeah, well… just go talk to her okay. And maybe you can 'get some' later on, eh?"_

"Haruna!" Mio squeaked, "We are not having this conversation again!"

_"Alright, alright!" _the older girl composed herself before saying goodbye, "_Tell me how it goes. I'll talk to you later, kid. See ya." _

After nodding as a reply and realizing that Haruna couldn't actually see her she said her farewell and closed her phone. Thinking about what she was going to tell her girlfriend, she made her way back up the stairs, coming face-to-face from the skilled drummer, who hadn't moved from her spot in front of Mio's bedroom door.

The Akiyama suddenly became self-conscious of her current state, feeling cold air hit her arms. She hugged herself tightly, refusing to meet Ritsu's eyes.

"I… didn't do something wrong, did I?"

Mio was taken aback by the tone in Ritsu's voice, "No! Of course not, Ritsu!" She approached Ritsu putting her hands on her shoulders, rubbing gently, "This was amazing. You're amazing!" Ashamed, grey eyes dropped to stare at the ground, "I just…"

A small, understanding smile appeared on Ritsu's lips, "It's okay, Mio." The nervous, black haired girl was surprised at how quickly Ritsu caught on, "It's okay that you're not ready. And I need to stop pushing you."

Mio shook her head violently, "No, Ritsu! You're not pushing me to do anything! I really want to… I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?" Ritsu asked, looking into the grey orbs that she fell in love with.

"I don't know… messing up I guess," the bassist was embarrassed to admit it.

Ritsu suddenly pulled Mio close, holding her in a warm embrace, "If anyone were to mess it up it'd be me, Mio. You have nothing to worry about," she chuckled, feeling relieved that her lover felt the same.

Mio buried her head into the crook of Ritsu's neck, letting the tears fall freely, "Please, don't leave me."

Ritsu shook her head, pulling Mio closer, "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me," she laughed, feeling Mio do the same.

After a few moments of holding each other comfortably, the two pulled back and once again looked into each others eyes. Ritsu spoke before Mio was able to open her mouth, "I love you, Mio Akiyama."

A soft, loving smile appeared on Mio's lips, "I love _you, _Ritsu Tainaka."

I soft, passionate kiss was shared between the two as they made their way into Mio's bedroom, becoming entangled in each others limbs as they fell onto the taller girl's bed.

They wouldn't call it "getting some" or "doing the deed" as Haruna had, but they would call it what others had: "Making love".

* * *

**Tell me what you think, especially to those who wanted this sequel. Did I live up to your expectations? I hope so. It's really late right now. Just like it is with all my stories, so you will probably find mistakes. Feel free to correct them! Please review! **

_**- PJatO98**_


End file.
